Spirit Seers
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: [AU] There exists a human world and a spirit world. There also exists a group of people called Spirit Seers that can both forsee pasts and futures as well as spirits. Eventually, the seers and Spirit Seers diminished in number until the seers became extinct. Only two Spirit Seers are left. This is the story of Kazunari Takao and Shun Izuki. [No pairings so far]


**Chapter 1: Spirit Seers**

* * *

In a village up north resided a group of unusual seers called "Spirit Seers". They were seers with gifted the power to see what ordinary humans and regular seers couldn't—namely spirits. This caused them to be guardians of spirits. Their village was the cornerstone of the spirit realm. It was home to the largest spirit portal in the world.

The enhanced eyesight of Spirit Seers also allowed them to see the past and the future, like regular seers. Since ordinary humans did not have this power, they feared both regular seers and Spirit Seers. This fear of seers turned into a massacre. Because of the massacre, many seers and Spirit Seers were killed. The evil and fear of the ordinary human heart enraged the spirits to the point that they left their home in order to attack the humans who endanger the Spirit Seers. Because of the massacre, the largest spirit portal in the world disappeared. Despite its disappearance, spirits were able to traverse to the human world and wreaked havoc upon the humans. The world became a dangerous place.

The ordinary humans feared the spirits who suddenly came to their world, but there were brave souls who managed to muster up courage and kill the rogue spirits. These people have been known as Spirit Hunters.

Despite the massacre killing and enslaving countless number of seers and Spirit Seers, a group of them escaped the massacre and isolated themselves from the world. The government knew of this and notified the world of their remaining existence. The remaining seers and Spirit Seers, living in different parts of the world, were eventually found and killed. Seers became extinct while two Spirit Seers managed to escape death once again.

The two who managed to escape were children about the age of nine and ten. They were only innocent children yet they live in fear of being killed. They ran from their predators with one mission: Find all spirit portals and find a way to calm down the angered spirits in the spirit world. Once the spirit world has been calmed down, the largest spirit portal will open. Once the largest spirit portal was opened, the world would be at peace and they would stop running.

They had been running away for a very long time. It had been a century since the massacre happened and it had been thirteen years since these children's families were killed. It had been thirteen years since they started running.

Thirteen years later, the two children, now adults, managed to close a few spirit portals and calmed down the spirits, bringing peace to several villages outside of the big cities. Since the spirit portals appear irregularly, they spent most of the thirteen years on the run.

The story of the last remaining Spirit Seers in the world, Kazunari and Shun, and their mission to bring peace to the world by entering spirit portals and calming the spirits down started.

* * *

_Blood. Fire. There was blood on the floor. The stench of smoke and the burning feeling of fire was everywhere._

_ "Run away, Kazunari! Run away, Shun!"_

_ "Let's get out of here, Kazunari!"_

_ "But, our families…"_

_ "We have no other choice!"  
A boy grabbed his hand and they managed to leave the house before it fell apart due to the fire. Kazunari looked back and the sight of his and the boy's burning house was haunting. It was a sight he would never forget._

Kazunari woke up in cold sweat. He awoke to the silence of the night and of the soft breathing noises of the sleeping man next to him. He sat up from his bed and looked out the window in order to calm himself down. He has been having that dream for the last thirteen years. It tormented him and no matter how many times he tried to forget it, it would always come back. He took a deep breath after his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" asked the sleeping man next to him who woke up from his slumber.

"I'm fine, Shun." Kazunari said with a smile.

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah…"

Kazunari took the opportunity to look at the alarm clock next to him. It was 6:05 a.m. It was very early in the morning yet it was necessary for them to wake up at such time. He stared out the window once again. He wanted to forget about the dream for the today since they were going to be busy for the whole day.

"Well, Shun, we should get ready."

"Yeah."

The two black haired men got out of their beds. Shun turned on the lights and headed to the kitchen while Kazunari went to the bathroom to take an early morning shower. After he was finished, he was greeted to a delicious smell of rice and fried eggs. They usually would have more for breakfast, but since they were in a hurry, they only had these two things on their small little table in their small little apartment.

"Where is it located?

"It's in Shutoku, last time I checked. We have to go before the Spirit Hunters arrive." Shun placed his chopsticks on the table. He was finished eating.

Kazunari had finished eating as well. Kazunari put away the food as Shun went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The apartment the two men lived in was a small apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen. They do not own a television or any other electronic device other than a microwave, refrigerator, dishwasher and an oven. They were quite poor, but they had many reasons for not owning high-tech devices that most own today. They did not even own couches and chairs. Since they only own a small table, they use old cushions as a substitute for their lack of chairs. Their apartment was small but very empty.

After washing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, he activated the dishwasher and headed towards his refrigerator. He opened it to check its contents. There was barely anything inside other than a plastic jug of water.

_No extra food in the fridge, _thought Kazunari. _Good. We're not coming back for a few days so leaving food in the fridge would only make them rot and or expire. Good thing I threw out the milk yesterday._

He closed the refrigerator and headed back to his room to get dressed. They only owned a small closet and did not own many clothing. After getting dressed, he checked his bag for his wallet. He opened the small black leather wallet to find little cash, but he had a train pass. No credit cards were in sight. He pouted at his lack of money. He could get more by doing jobs, but he did not want a job. Although jobs let people earn money, the thing he is supposed to do was time-consuming and always made him skip a few days of work. Whenever he skipped work, his boss would cut his salary. This ultimately made him decide to quit his jobs since he did not want to be so troublesome.

"Do you have money?" asked Shun who came into the room shirtless and had a towel around his neck, wiping off any excess water from his body.

"No. I'm fairly low on cash. Only enough to buy hamburger from the fast food joint."

"I see. Well, I'll go get some food from the spirit world, if that's fine with you."

"That'll be good."

Although spirits inhabited the world, they were invisible. If people wished to see them, they had to use a device that was invented quite recently. The people who mainly use these devices were spirit researchers, people who research and study spirits, and spirit hunters, people who hunt down spirits like bounty hunters. Kazunari and Shun both had the ability to see spirits naturally without any device. They could see every spirit roaming around in their world and had the ability to interact with them due to their natural abilities.

Since they were Seers, they were allowed to enter the spirit world. Spirits do not consume food. For energy, they consume the essences of edible items. Shun and Kazunari, although regular humans, were allowed to eat these food's essences. It made them full and did not make them hungry for two weeks. Since they do not have money to buy food, they had to rely on food essence. Although it's not very delicious, it was their only source of food available.

"Are you ready, Kazunari?" asked Shun as he finished putting on his coat.

"I am."

"Then, let's go."

They put on comfortable pairs of shoes and left their home, expecting to come back in a few days.

* * *

**A/N: Man, it's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction. I spent way too much time writing an original story, but I'm having writer's block with my original story so I'll cast it aside for now. Since it's very hard to become a novelist without an agent, I'm stuck with writing short stories, which is fine because I finally got time to write down fanfiction since it's been a hobby of mine for so long.**

**I got this idea from imagining a Kuroko no Basket AU. I had trouble which pairing I wanted as the main pairing and I still have trouble since there's so many. I put down Takao and Izuki, referred as Kazunari and Shun in this story, as the main characters since they are a bit alike since they have an eye power. This actually sparked my idea for this AU. I made Takao and Izuki relatives for this story, so they'll keep their last names since they are from different families. I made these two the main characters because they're my favorite characters in Kuroko no Basket. Izuki needs more love, to be honest. They're also both characters with interesting quirks and personalities that I've never used in a story, whether it be a fanfiction or a original story. I like challenges so I'll do my best not to make these characters break away form their original personalities.**

**Sadly, I'm the type to delete a story if I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out due to writer's block after the first chapter. I won't be deleting this story since I've planned everything out for a long time. I even have a character sheet that I wrote so I can organize the roles of each character. I don't really know how many chapters this story will have but I'm aiming for at least thirty.**

**Anyways, these characters are mainly referred to their first names but the character's dialogues will address some characters with their last names. For example, Shun and Kazunari will call each other by their first names and then they will address other people with their last names.**

**I hope I can finish chapter two by next week. If not, then it's most likely at the beginning of January since I'm also busy with another fanfiction. Also, be warned, these chapters will gradually get longer. If you don't like reading long chapters, then I apologize but you have to deal with it.**

**Have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
